Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)
|artist = (Millenium Alert) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1997 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = |kcal = |pictos = 101 |dura = 3:45 |nowc = Everybody |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2) Yohann Hebi Daher (P3) Adonis Kyriakides (P4) }}Backstreet Boys tarafından (oyunda Millenium Alert tarafından kapsanan) "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçı, erkeklerden oluşan bir dans ekibinden oluşur. P1 P1 at kuyruğunda kısa siyah bir saç ve altın konik bir kulaklığa sahip. P2 P2 kısa siyah saçlı. Bir çift güneş gözlüğü, uzun mavi ve mor bir ceket ve sarı omuzlara bağlı sarı bir zincir, turuncu bir gömlek ve bir çift siyah kot pantolon ve bir çift sarı spor ayakkabı giyiyor. P3 P3 bir göz merceğine sahiptir. Kırmızı kolsuz gömlek, altın zincirli mor ayakkabılar ve beyaz tabanlar ile mor ayakkabılar giyiyor. P4 P4 ön tarafta kısa ve arkada uzun bir topuz ile uzun siyah saçlara sahiptir. Kabarık turuncu bir gömlek, siyah kayışları olan mavi bir ceket, siyah pantolon, iki tokalı altın bir kemer ve beyaz dantelli ve beyaz tabanlı kırmızı spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Everybody coach 1.png|P1 Everybody coach 2.png|P2 Everybody coach 3.png|P3 Everybody coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Arka plan bir Cadılar Bayramı kalesinin dışında gerçekleşir. Spotlar yanıp söner ve renk değiştirir ve kamera yakınlaştırır ve uzaklaştırır. Arka plan sabittir ve neredeyse tüm şarkı için değişmez. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Sağ elinizle havaya doğru vurun. Altın Hareket 2: *'P2:' Sağ kolunuzu yavaşça sağa doğru çevirin. *'P3:' Dizlerinizi bükerken iki elinizi de göğsünüze getirin. *'P1:' Sağ kolunu göster ve indir. *'P4:' Dizlerinizi bükerken kollarınızı sizden uzağa doğru uzatın. Everybody gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 EverybodyBackstreet_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Everybody gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Everybody gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Everybody gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Everybody gm 2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Everbody gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *The Poppin' 90s *The more the merrier *Trios and Quartets Trivia *Antrenörler Skibidi geçmişinde görünür. **P2, P3 ve P4 farklı renk şemalarına sahiptir. Galeri Game Files Everybody cover generic.png|'' '' Everybody jd2020 cover albumcoach.png| album coach Everybody cover albumbkg.png| album background everybody_banner_bkg.png| menu banner everybody_map_bkg.png| map background Everybody 1308.png|P1 s avatar Everybody 1309.png|P2 s avatar Everybody 1310.png|P3 s avatar Everybody p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar Everybody 1311.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Everybody_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Everybody jd2020 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Everybody jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Everybody jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Everybody jd2020 score wii.png| scoring screen (Wii) Promotional Images Everybody jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4DA66HDqCq/ Hauntedhouse instagramstories teaser.gif|Teaser (Instagram Stories) JD2020 Everybody Teaser Twitter.jpg|Teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1187760760547622914 Everybody gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Everybody gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189995465221251074 Beta Elements Everybody beta color scheme p2.png|P2 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p3.png|P3 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p4.png|P4 s beta color scheme Others Everybody thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Everybody thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Official Music Video) Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Millennium Alert References Site Navigation en:Everybody (Backstreet's Back) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları